


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Jonghyun, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Minhyun & Ong Seongwoo Are Best Friends, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Everyone, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Undisclosed
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:36 PM**

**Hyunnie:** _Why'd you message me in the middle of work?_

**Hyunnie:** _Did something happen?_

**Haneul:** _No everything's okay_

**Hyunnie:** _Why did you text me then?_

**Haneul:** _I dunno_

**Hanuel:** _I guess I just wanted to talk to you_

**Hanuel:** _I really miss you_


End file.
